August 19, 2015 NXT results
The August 19, 2015 Edition of NXT is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE, which took place at the Full Sail University in Winter Park, Florida on August 13, 2015. Summary The final edition of NXT before the historic TakeOver: Brooklyn was action-packed, as the biggest rivalries came to a head. Who left Orlando with the upper hand before Saturday's live special from the sold-out Barclays Center? One week after defeateding Becky Lynch to become No. 1 contender, Bayley came face to face with NXT Women's Champion Sasha Banks to sign the contract for their TakeOver: Brooklyn championship showdown. With the NXT Universe firmly behind her, Bayley said she wouldn't let this opportunity slip through her fingers, quickly declaring that she was ready to get the formalities out of the way and end the signing like most of them usually end: with a fight. After stamping her signature on the contract, however, Sasha Banks was ready to walk away. When Bayley challenged her, though, The Boss said her challenger simply wasn't worth her time and that Bayley's fairy tale would end at TakeOver. Sasha's dismissal of her sent Bayley into a rage, as she chased the NXT Women's Champion down and attacked her on the ramp. It took every NXT referee to restrain Bayley as Sasha Banks realized that she won't be facing a pushover at the sold-out Barclays Center. “Prince Pretty” Tyler Breeze aimed to send a message to Jushin “Thunder” Liger ahead of TakeOver and did just that, polishing off a quick victory with a Supermodel Kick. The mind games were only beginning, though, as Breeze put a Liger mask on his fallen foe and offered a preview of what lies ahead for the legendary grappler. Breeze clobbered his Liger stand-in with a Beauty Shot and counted his own pin. Will the same fate await Jushin “Thunder” Liger in Brooklyn? It was announced that next Wednesday's episode of NXT will also take place from the Barclays Center in Brooklyn. The show will include an Eight-Man Tag Team Match, featuring Enzo Amore, Colin Cassady & The Hype Bros taking on Jason Jordan, Chad Gable, Scott Dawson & Dash Wilder! Enzo, Big Cass, Mojo Rawley & Zack Ryder showed their opponents what they're in store for in Brooklyn, getting an emphatic victory capped by Cassady launching Amore off the top rope for a big splash! Heading into their NXT Tag Team Title defense at the sold-out Barclays Center, Blake and Murphy made quick work of mat masters Angelo Dawkins & Sawyer Fulton, with Blake pinning Fulton after he and Murphy hit their patented Suplex/Frog Splash combination. Following the bout, Blake & Murphy's TakeOver opponents, The Vaudevillains, entered the arena to address the NXT Tag Team Champions. But before they uttered a word, Alexa Bliss stormed up the ramp and slapped Aiden English and Simon Gotch in the face twice each! Will The Vaudevillains be able to neutralize the feisty Diva at TakeOver? With a showdown against Baron Corbin in Brooklyn looming, Samoa Joe proved that he can do just as much damage as The Lone Wolf, quickly putting Steve Cutler out with the Coquina Clutch. As Joe made his way back to the locker room, though, Corbin attacked him from behind, dazing Joe with brutal strikes as they headed back toward the ring. Samoa Joe made an effort to fight Corbin off, but The Lone Wolf proved he was able to connect with End of Days, hoisting the 300-pound Joe up for his devastating move. Corbin let out a primal roar after, showing that Joe won't put him down so quickly at TakeOver. Just days before the biggest main event in NXT history, Kevin Owens set up a ladder in the center of the ring and sent one final message to NXT Champion Finn Bálor. Owens said that their July 4 encounter was a fluke, and that there wouldn't be an epic struggle between them at the top of a ladder, because Bálor will be destroyed on the mat. As Owens finished his monologue, the arena darkened as Bálor's music played. When the light returned, the NXT Champion was perched on the top turnbuckle. The two stared each other down before charging into battle. Bálor pounced on his challenger, pummeling him with fists and a hard Pelé kick. But when the champion grabbed the ladder, Owens scurried from the ring. Bálor climbed the ladder and declared that not only would he retain his title at TakeOver: Brooklyn, but he would also shut Owens up once and for all! Results ; ; *Dark Match: Riddick Moss defeated Elias Samson *Tyler Breeze defeated Rob Ryzin (0:30) *Colin Cassady, Enzo Amore & The Hype Bros (Mojo Rawley & Zack Ryder) (w/ Carmella) defeated ???, Aaron Solo, Jesse Sorensen & Jesus De Leon *Samoa Joe defeated Steve Cutler (0:30) *Blake & Murphy (w/ Alexa Bliss) defeated Angelo Dawkins & Sawyer Fulton (3:40) Image Gallery 8-9-15 NXT 1.jpg 8-9-15 NXT 2.jpg 8-9-15 NXT 3.jpg 8-9-15 NXT 4.jpg 8-9-15 NXT 5.jpg 8-9-15 NXT 6.jpg 8-9-15 NXT 7.jpg 8-9-15 NXT 8.jpg 8-9-15 NXT 9.jpg 8-9-15 NXT 10.jpg 8-9-15 NXT 11.jpg 8-9-15 NXT 12.jpg 8-9-15 NXT 13.jpg 8-9-15 NXT 14.jpg 8-9-15 NXT 15.jpg 8-9-15 NXT 16.jpg 8-9-15 NXT 17.jpg 8-9-15 NXT 18.jpg 8-9-15 NXT 19.jpg 8-9-15 NXT 20.jpg See also *WWE NXT External links * NXT #160 at CAGEMATCH.net * NXT #160 at WWE.com * NXT #292 on WWE Network Category:2015 television events